Yamabiko
Major Character Yamabiko (Mountain Echo, 山彦, Yamabiko) is a Date Clan warrior, who has escaped into the shadows of the ninja world. Growing up in the Desert of the Wind Country, her family constantly traveled the sands, never interacting with people, only wildlife. Training in the ways of the ancient Date Clan, she would strive to become more powerful. Turning her focus to the pursuit of legendary beasts, she became an ultimate hunter. Slaying and consuming ancient rare beasts, such as a phoenix, and a Kraken. Fusing with the ancients, becoming imbued with their will, the Will of the Wild. She became an very active advocate of the restoration of nature, and pushing back the villages' advancements of territory and power onto the world. However, her pleas fell on silent ears, and soon her efforts would begin to be turned to violence. However, meeting Kakezan, he forever changed her, and began to take her on his journey to achieve peace. With her own goal of course, to see justice done to nature, and restore the balance of the world's beasts. Taking herself to the great Sages of the world next, she doesn't hope to consume them this time, but delve deeper into her clan history, and the source of her power, all the while helping Kakezan achieve world-wide cease-fire. Background Desert Date Mastering the Trade Tales of Something Greater Hunting Legends Becoming An Advocate Meeting Kakezan Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hiroigui Yamabiko is a Date Clan member, and a master of her Kekkei Genkai, Hiroigui. Born with an excellent chakra flow, she was also provided with the skill of assimilation, that of living beings. Once killed, Yamabiko can absorb their physical and spiritual energies, evolving in tune into a perfect mix between human and that animal. With this, her chakra augments the powers of said animal, to a new level. The type of animals, the archetypes she has assimilated anyway, are Reptile, Amphibian, and Avian. These are the ones she has recorded and refined, to a point where people could say she has mastered. This allows her to switch forms, each a new set of a plethora of powers and enhanced being. *'Scorpion:' :*'Pincer Grip:' :*'Prehensile Stinger Tail:' :Scropion Technique: Stinger(s) of Doom: :*'Predator Instinct, Danger & Seismic Sense:' :*'Acid and Poison Generation:' ::Scorpion Acid Coating: :*'Wall Climbing:' :*'Enhanced Digging:' :*'Enhanced Appendages:' *'Poison Mist Technique:' *'Frog:' :*'Enhanced Jumping & Gliding:' :*'Climbing:' ::Adhesive Fluid :*'Prehensile Tongue:' ::Frog Technique: Rain Spit Fling: :*'Aquatic Adaptation:' :*'Water & Oil Powers:' ::Frog Technique: Oil Explosion: :*'Vocal Genjutsu:' ::Frog Secret Song: Croak of Doom: :*'240 Degree Vision:' :*'Dermal Armor:' *'Kappa:' After consuming a kappa, Yamabiko became quite powerful. A perfect blend of the reptile's energy and her own, she has manifested many powers from the animal, physically and spiritually. She has begun to take a liking to the heat, and shown some skill in the Fire nature. Her own body evolved, somewhat, to meld with the reptilian energy. This allows for some skills of the reptile to be used without a full transformation, or just a partial one. Since fusing with a reptile, besides being able to use traits of the reptile while still in humanoid form, these powers are best shown when she transforms into a reptile humanoid. A full-out transformation, all her powers are augmented, and she turns even more deadly than before. Even without a full transformation, the reptilian archetype has provided Yamabiko with a plethora of skills. :*'Genjutsu Resistance' :*'Taijutsu & Scale Armor' After melding with a Reptile, Yamabiko became naturally stronger. Her muscles grew considerably, and her muscles much more toned. Her arm and leg strikes now powerful enough to break rock. Her center of power coming from her hips, and shoulders. Still quite agile in battle, strength and agility make a deadly combo in the field of battle, allowing her to deliver devastating attacks quick and precise. Even her mouth became considerable stronger, her bite easily able to break through the skin. When she transforms into her reptile form, this strength evolves even more. Now powerful enough to break through steel, and jems. Monstrous strength, that many compare to that of Chakra Enhanced Strength. Power that comes from the fusion of reptile energy, and her chakra, when the two energies are melded at the best. In this form, her bite can easily snap bone in half. :Reptile Technique: Scales of the Beast: Accessing her reptilian energy allows her to recreate scales of a reptile, which serves as powerful armor for Yamabiko. Able to selectively recreate scales in different areas of the body, it allows her to defend from basically any physical attack, non-enhanced of course. However even Chakra Enhanced Strength, can only break the scales, and leave Yamabiko without damage. A testament to the power of the scale armor, which as stated eariler, can be generated anywhere Yamabiko chooses, from head to her toes. She can manifest a complete defense of scales as well, for constant defense against a taijutsu user. The Scales also augment her physical attakcs, providing for rough and tough strikes. :These scales can also be coated in poison, if Yamabiko chooses. This leads to infection and poisoning from mere touch. This also means the scales can be used as a medium to transfer poison from surface to surface, secreting it from her body. ::Kappa Technique: Shell of the Defender: :Retractable Head: :Conscription: With her powerful strength, Yamabiko now gains the power to have a powerful grip, that is next to impossible to break out of. Most likely impossible in her reptile form. Her crushing grip is enough to break through solid rock in her human form, and when transformed, it becomes enough to crush even a human's bones, killing them if the grip is maintained for enough time. Normally damaging the wrist in human form, causing so much pain to her opponent that they cannot use the hand connected to the wrist anymore, her reptilian transformation can crush the wrist completely. Or the torso or hips... :*'Sensory and Camouflage' ::Reptile Technique: Vibration Sensing: ::Reptile Technique: Heat Vision & Detection: :*'Regeneration:' :*'Prehensile Tail:' :*'Night Vision:' *'Phoenix:' :*'Flight:' ::Wing Manifestation :'' :*'Ash Control''' ::Ash Resurrection :*'Enhanced Senses, Being & Reflexes:' :Enhanced Balance :'' :'Enhanced Speed & Agility''' :'' :'Hollow Skeleton''' :'' :'Enhanced Lung Capacity''' :'' :'Enhanced Bite''' :'' :'Enhanced Strength''' :'' *'Aerial & Atmospheric Adaptation:' *'Claw Retraction:' *'Fire & Light:' :'Phoenix Secret Technique: Being of Flame *'Healing Tears and Regeneration:' *'Thunderbird:' *'Hydra:' *'Kraken:' Bukijutsu Sound-Based Bukijutsu Trivia/Credits *Appearance is based off Tharja from Fire Emblem.